No way!
by Dee Horan Tomlinson
Summary: What happens when Jake takes Bella to meet the pack does one of them imprint on her? Does Bella phase?
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I cowered into Jacob's side, my eyes scanning the tree line for the werewolves. When they appeared out from between the trees, they weren't what I was expecting, I thought they would look way different. But they look almost exactly the same but in the face. Also they were half naked. They remind me of brothers.

They moved at the exact same time and did the exact same movements. They all had the same round muscles under the same red-Brown skin, the same cropped black hair, and the way their facial expressions altered at the same moment. They started out curious and cautious, but when they saw me half- hidden behind Jake they all looked furious at the same time.

"What have you done Jacob!?" Sam demanded.

One of the others- Paul or Jared- thrust past Sam and spoke before Jacob could defend himself.

"Why can't you just follow the rules Jacob" he said throwing his arms up, "What in the he'll are you thinking? Is she more important than the tribe?! than the people who are getting killed!?"

"She can help" Jacob said quietly.

"Help!" the boy arms began to quiver. "Oh that's likely! I'm sure the leech-lover is just dying to help us out"

"Don't talk about her like that!"Jacob shouted back, stung by the boys words.

A shudder rippled throughout the boy. "Paul relax!" Sam commanded.

Paul shook his head, not in defiance but as he was trying to concentrate.

"Jeez Paul" Jared muttered, " get a grip."

Paul twisted his head towards Jared, his lips curling back in irritation. The he turned his glare towards me and looked into my eyes, then it was just us me and Paul.

"NO!" Jacob shouted , and he ran across the road.

" Jacob!" I shouted. Mid- stride Jacob phased, his shredded clothing flying all over.

"Jacob!" I shouted again, then I ran across the road then I noticed that I was trembling and then I felt a shift in my bones.

Jacob turned around and they all stared at me in awe. I went to ask them why they were staring at me like that but all that came out was a bark.

* * *

_Oh cliffhanger! continue reading even of you know what happened I have more for you! 5 reviews for the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

Paul POV

"Jacob" Bella shouted,then she ran across the road. Then she phased. None of us were expecting that and we stared at her in awe. She barked then looked confused.

Bella POV

(**Bella - bold,_Jake bold italics)_**

**_ Bella,_** I heard in my head.

**Why is there a voice in my head, I thought. **

**_It's Jake, we are werewolves..._ **, he told me why I phased and about imprinting.

I looked into Paul's eyes and imprinted.

"She is going to have him whipped in no time." Embry said to Jared. I growled at both of them and they shut up.

"let's take her to mine she can borrow some of Emily's clothes." Sam said. Everyone nodded and started walking I followed Paul. "Hey Paul help her phase back when we get there. ok?" Sam said. Paul just nodded.

We got there quicker than I thought we would. Sam said," wait here" and then ran in a house which I assumed was his, he came out with shorts and a sports bra. He handed them to Paul and him and all the guy, except Paul, went inside. We went deeper into the forest.

He scratched the back of his neck and had confusion written all over his face. Then he loomed at me and said,"Go behind a tree and think about yourself being human." I nodded and went behind a tree.

I thought of Paul holding me in his arms and it worked. I cleared my throat and his hand shot out with the clothes, I grabbed them. I quickly put the clothes on, and then stepped out he gasped when he saw me, of course him being Paul he checked me out. He smirked and I noticed the evil look in his eyes.

I raised my eyebrow, put my hand on my hips and said, " why do you have that look on your face!?"

Trying to look serious but epicly took a step towards me, I backed up realizing I just met him and instantly regretted it when I saw a flash of pain in his eyes. I put my head down ashamed of my actions. I felt hi. move closer to me and I stood still, then he wrapped his arms around me. It felt natural,weirdly. I wrapped my arms around him and we breathed in each others scent at the same time. I noticed our breaths were in synchronization. I could have stood there forever but my stomach had other plans.

I groaned not wanting to leave Paul's embrace. Paul laughed then picked me up and carried me towards the house. I buried my face in the crook of his breathed in his scent. When he stepped inside I head a female voice say " Aww, so cute."

Then I heard laughing. " She's hungry, can you make her a plate please" Paul said. Everyone gasped so I lifted my head, I laughed at the look on their look at me with a confused expression on their faces. I just hid my face in the crook of his neck again. Everyone laughed and went back to what they were doing. Paul sat down and said,"turn please." I sighed but turned around.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair. Emily pit a plate infrontin front of me and I smiled brightly at her. "Thank you!" I said. She laughed and said," no problem."

* * *

**_authors note!_**

**_You guys were one review away but I wanted to post so I did! Hope you guys like it!_**


	3. Chapter 3

The phone rang suddenly and I jumped not expecting it. Emily answered it and then said," Bella your dad wants to talk to you." I was confused at how he knew I was here, but I reluctantly got off Paul's lap and grabbed the phone from Emily.

"Hey dad what's up" I asked.

"Hey Bella I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to pick up your cousin Dee?" he said.

"Hold on for a second please." I said, he just grunted in response. I looked at Sam but before I could say anything Sam just nodded towards me and I smiled brightly at him. " Yeah dad I'd love too. I'll be home asap." I said.

"Okay see ya soon" he said. "k bye" I said then I hung up. Sam looked at me and said, " you go ahead and head him but you should bring you cousin here to meet us who knows she might get imprinted on too."

"Okay see ya soon" I said repeating what my dad had said. I ran out super excited to see my cousin. I haven't seen her in years and her parents died in a car crash so we offered to take her in.

time skip~~~~~~ to the ride to pick up Dee.

I was literally bouncing in my seat I was so excited.

"Bella calm yourself she's going to be here for a while so you'll have enough time to bounce around when you guys are catching up." I calmed down a little after he said that.

Yet I don't know what to expect girly girl or tomboy?


	4. Chapter 4

Dee POV (dun dun dunnn)

"Oh my god no, this can't be happening." I said to the police officers who just tolls me my family died in a car crash. "I'm sorry ma'am but it's true do you need us to call anyone?"

"No sir but thank you anyway" I said with no emotion but sadness in my voice. They looked at eachother and one looked ant me and said," ok I hope you get everything sorted out. Good day."

I nodded and shut the door gently, I leaned against the door and started crying I ran to the house phone and dialed my best friend Niki's number I knew all the numbers that I could reach her at by heart and her the same but mine.

"What's up homie?" she said.

"They died" I said.

"Who Dee? Who died?" she asked me.

"My family" I said.

"Oh my God, I'll call Ana and well be over soon." She told me.

"Hurry" I said quietly, then hung up.

I sat sown and thought about who I had to tell, my uncle Charlie and cousin Bella Swan. That's it other than my friends who already know now. Except Jeremy who we call gardettos because nobody can pernunciate his last name. And Ahmady I should call them. No I'm gonna text them. I pulled out my cell phone went to multiple people text and put_come to my house asap I need all my friends here important._ I sent it an c.d.s. then I heard my front door open. Then Niki and Ana walked in. They ran over to me and Ana said,"Have you told Jeremy and Ahmady to come over?" I just nodded.

Not five minutes later the guys barged in. "What happened?" Ahmady asked. Niki went up and whispered something in both of their ears, realization dawned on their features and they both looked sympathetically towards me. I looked away from them, picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I heard.

"Bella?" I said.

"Dee" Bella all but screamed...

* * *

**Authors Note!**

** I wanted to end the chapter a paragraph or two ago bet I decided against it. Hope you guys liked it! I'm going to post asap. Someone review!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey guys, sorry for not posting in a while, school started back up and I've had bunches of homework. Today I finally have some time. Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

one week later

Dee PoV

Today I the day I leave to go live with my uncle Charlie and cousin Bella. I'm excited but scared, what if they don't like me?

"Dee it'll be fine" Ahmady said to me.

"Yeah he's right!" Jeremy said. Then there was this man stand in my living room, he had torn up jeans and a wife beater on, his hair was blonde and he had black eyes.

"What do you want James!" Jeremy hissed,"Your not welcome"

"I came for a snack" the man named ' James' said.

"well it's not going to be my friends!" Jeremy snarled.

"Oh, but it is!" James said. Suddenly Jeremy burst, into a horse size wolf, and his fur was white. Pure white.

"Holy s**t" Ana and Niki said in unison.

"My my my, look what we have here" a red headed woman said coming into view.

"Oh my God seriously people" I exclaimed,"I leave in two hours, can you cut the crap!"

"Oh you think this is a joke!" James said clearly amused.

"Oh James, let's just leave, we can always get them later." the red headed said.

"Ok, see you soon." James said. Then they were gone, disappeared. I turned to Jeremy and said,"change back."

He nodded and went to the kitchen and came back.

Ahmady, Ana, Niki, and I said in unison,"Explain!"

We spent the next hour being told how our best friend is half wolf half vampire and those people were vampires and a neighbouring town to Forks, where I was moving, has people that are werewolves. I'm going to have so much fun when I get there. Then, we had to get me too the airport, no we are waiting for my flight to be called.

"Jeremy protect them and yourself, please." I said.

"I will and take care of yourself." he told me, I just nodded.

"Flight 284 to Seattle, Washington now boarding." was announced. We said goodbye and I got on the plane after we lifted off, I turned my iPod on an put my headphones in.

_ ' This is going to be a long flight.'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

**Author note!**

**_ Hey everyone, hope you liked it I will post when I can. I want at least 1 review before I am going to post._**


	6. Chapter 6

Dee PoV

I soon fell asleep listening to my music. I was awoken by the flight attendant and I quickly grabbed my stuff and left the plane. I looked around and instantly recognized my cousin bouncing around, and my uncle just standing there smirking at her.

I walked up towards them and Bella spotted me and came running towards me.

"Dee! I'm sooooooooooooooo happy to see you!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Isa!" I said giving her a hug.

I walked up to Charlie and said,"Hey uncle Charlie!"

"Hey Dee!" he said,"How have you been?"

"Well, not counting their deaths I've been good..."

"It sounds like there is supposed to be a but at the end of that"

By this time we were at the parking lot and they walked up to a police cruiser. Oh, no way I'm getting in that!I thought to myself.

"Do I have to get in the back?" I asked.

They looked at each other and laughed,"Yes Dee you do!" Charlie said.

I whimpered but got in the back. We set off and it was silent the whole ride. When we finally steps I looked up and we were in front of a red house.

"Come on Dee, we want you to meet some people." Isa said. I just nodded and got out.

We walked in the house and there was nine buff guys and three women and a older looking man.

"Hey Charlie I'm guessing this is Dee?"

"Yes this is, Dee this is Billy and then Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Paul, Quil, Jake who is Billy's son, Embry, Brady, Collin, Leah, and last but not least little Seth."

I looked at all of them when he said their name, and when he came to Seth I looked into his eyes and then nothing else mattered just him.

"Go little Clearwater!" Someone- I think it was Quil?- said. I growled and then felt shock wash I've me. Did I just growl? I asked myself.

"She feisty too, I like that," he said again, this time both me and Seth growled at him and - Embry I think- hit him upside the head. "OW" he said. I giggled and then shifted uncomfortably. I felt self- conscious all of the sudden. Then I felt a hand in my cheek and I looked up and saw Seth, I smiled at him and he smiled back, showing his perfect white teeth and his dimples.

**_Oh my God, thisan is going to be the death of me!,_** _ I thought to myself._


	7. Chapter 7

Dee PoV

Not five seconds after those thoughts there was a knock at the door, Billy went to answer it and came back with my friends in tow.

"What are y'all doin' here?" I asked.

" We have important news for you and this pack." Ahmady said.

"Sit, sit, would you like anything?" Billy asked.

They all shook their heads. "Spill," I said after a few minutes.

"Ok," Jeremy said,"after we got back we decided to crash at the nearest house out of us, so we went to Niki's house. Her parents gladly let us crash there, so we walked into here room and there was Victoria and James, they said that they were going to hunt you down and k-k-kill you."

"Well that won't happen!"Seth said.

"Of course it won't we just came to warn you guys..." Ana said.

"Thank you guys for coming to warn us, Dee is family now... so if anything happened to her..." Sam said but he was cut of by a growl from Seth.

"Oh you in trouble..." Paul said. The pack snickered.

"Don't talk like that!" Seth said.

"Yeah, because it's not going to happen. EVER!" Jeremy said.

"I agree..." Jacob said.

Then there was another knock at the door.

Jacob went and answered it an came back with a very pretty girl. She was palepale and had a reddish colored hair, she was about 5'5'' and had brown eyes.

Jeremy looked at her when Jacob said his name and he looked at her like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

* * *

**Author note.**

** Hey guys! Hope y'all like it! Review or pm me!**


End file.
